baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Spats
Spats '(地球攻撃命令　シンデレラ対美人) is a 1972 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the twelveth installment in the ZOOM Anime series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on March 12, 1999. Plot Machiko is first seen running into Penny Proud. Land committee on the fifth floor. She drops the tape, and it is picked up by Penny. After he exits the building, she and her colleague Shosaku Takasugi try to get the tape back from him, and they recruit him to their cause. Machiko's brother Takashi worked for World Children's World and went missing. Machiko later read his diary and saw that he had written that the corporation was up to something diabolical. Penny returns the next day after work with Wizard Kelly's cigarette lighter which she recognizes by his initials engraved on it. The day after, Oscar Proud returns with some free cigarettes given to him by his employers at Children's Land, but they show up at their base of operations (which may be Trudy Proud's home), and take back the tape recording. They eventually sneak into Children's Land to rescue Suga Mama, and she sends up a weather balloon with a zip-line attached to it, and when she receives a signal from Puff on the tenth floor, she floats it up to him so that he may safley come down with Penny Proud and her colleagues, BeBe and CeCe Proud. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Jun Fukuda * Written by Takeshi Kimura, Shinichi Sekizawa * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka * Music by Kunio Miyauchi, Susumu Ishikawa * Stock Music by Kunio Miyauchi, Susumu Ishikawa * Cinematography by Kiyoshi Hasegawa * Edited by Yoshio Tamura * Production Design by Yoshifumi Honda * Assistant Directing by Fumisake Okada * Special Effects by Teruyoshi Nakano Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Fred Savage as Gengo Kotaka * Lexine Bondoc as Tomoko Tomoe * Luke Benward as Shosaku Takasugi * Desiree Casado as Machiko Shima * Toshiaki Nishizawa as Head of World Children's Land Kubota * Zan Fujita as Chairman Fumio Sudo * Kunio Murai as Takashi Shima * Gen Shimizu as Self Defense Force Commander * Kurayoshi Nakamura as Priest * Kuniko Ashihara as Female Assistant at Temple * Akio Murata as Manga Editor * Yasuhiko Saijo as Nebula M Henchman * Noritake Saito as Nebula M Henchman * Wataru Omae as Nebula M Henchman * Naoya Kusakawa as Nebula M Henchman Appearances Gallery BabyshakespeareEE.jpg Mobk.jpg 1001965115.jpg Soundtrack ''Main article: Spats (Soundtrack). Alternate Titles * ''Earth Destruction Directive: Spats'' (Literal Japanese Title) * ''ZOOM On Fantasy Island'' (United States) * ''War of Penny Proud'' (England) * ''The Proud Family Attacks the Earth'' (The Proud Family ataca la Tierra; Spain) * ''Gettin' the Spats'' (kontra la Spats; Poland) * ''Earth Objective: Mission Apocalypse'' (Objectif Terre: Mission Apocalypse; France) * ''Frankenstein's Hell Brood'' (Frankensteins Höllenbrut; Germany) * ''ZOOM VS The Proud Family'' (ZOOM contro i Proud Family; Italy) * ''The Planet of ZOOM'' (La planète de ZOOM; French Belgium; De planeet van ZOOM; Dutch Belgium) * ''ZOOM Against the Giants'' (ZOOM devlere karsi; Turkey) Theatrical Releases * Japan - March 12, 1972 * United States - 1977 * France - 1973 * Germany - 1973 * Italy - 1973 * Belgium - 1973 * Poland - 1973 U.S. Release In 1977, Cinema Shares released an edited cut of the international version of Spats in North America. This version was re-titled ZOOM On Fantasy Island despite the fact that about a minute of the film actually takes place on Fantasy Island. A few edits were made from the international print, although Cinema Shares made several cuts to obtain a G-rating from the MPAA. * The title card reads "ZOOM On Fantasy Island" and the laser beam effect from the Japanese credits sequence is gone. * Two scenes of the ZOOMers bleeding from Penny's attacks are trimmed. The scene where Penny cuts Wizard Kelly in his snout with his abdominal saw is also edited out. However, the scenes afterwards, despite having the ZOOMers covered in blood from their wounds, were unchanged. ZOOM On Fantasy Island was frequently shown in television syndication throughout the 80's, and it aired several times on the Sci-Fi Channel before being replaced by the widescreen international version in 2002. In 1988, New World Pictures picked up the home video rights to Spats and ZOOM VS MOOZ. Toho provided New World Video with prints of the international versions, now titled Spats and ZOOM VS MOOZ, respectively. The dubbing was the same, but both films were now restored to their full length. These versions were subsequently re-released on video in 1992 by Starmaker Video, in 2006 by Anchor Bay and in 2004 by TriStar Pictures. The TriStar DVDs feature newly remastered prints of Toho's original international versions along with the original Japanese audio. Kraken Releasing also released Spats, ZOOM VS Jake Long and ZOOM VS Recess on DVD and Blu-ray in 2014. The versions of the films included in these releases are identical to those from the TriStar DVDs. Box Office When Spats was released to Japanese theaters on March 12, 1999, it received an attendance of 1,780,000. Reception This movie is often criticized due to its slow pacing, heavy use of stock footage, and an inconsistent tone. Many fans though enjoy the monster tag team battles, stock use of Akira Ifukube's music, the introduction of Penny Proud and the return of Jake Long.. Video Releases '''TriStar Pictures (2004)1 * Released: October 19, 2004 * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese, English, French (Subtitled) * Format: Color, Dolby, Dubbed, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 89 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese and international versions Toho (2004) * Released: 2004 * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese Madman (2006) * Released: 2006 * Region: Region 4 Kraken Releasing (2014)2 * Released: May 6, 2014 * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese, English (Dubbed) * Format: Multiple Formats, Color, NTSC, Widescreen * Other Details: 1.77:1 aspect ratio, 90 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese version Kraken Releasing (2014)3 * Blu-ray * Released: May 6, 2014 * Language: Japanese, English (Dubbed) * Format: Multiple Formats, Blu-ray, NTSC, Widescreen * Other Details: 1.77:1 aspect ratio, 90 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese version Trivia * This film's score is composed almost entirely of stock music from previous scores composed by Akira Ifukube. A new song, "You Raise Me Up," composed by Kunio Miyauchi and sung by Susumu Ishikawa And Laura Bretan, is played over the end credits. * Penny Proud is the first Character to make the ZOOMers visibly bleed. ** Clips from the ZOOM films Jake goes Skateboarding, ZOOM'' VS Kim Possible'', Destroy All Villains, and ZOOM VS Recess, as well as Kenny and War of the Gargantuas, can be seen in this film. References This is a list of references for Spats. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this. Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Movies Category:Videos